


Habladme, musas...

by elportalderealidades



Category: Rojo y oro, Seliria
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: Escuchad, mortales,la historia de una emperatriz que ansiaba el favor de las musas,de un dios errante en busca de su amor perdidoy del ineludible destino sellado por los dioses.Acompañadme y sed testigos de su travesía,de cómo la Vida y el Dolor se convirtieron en leyenday su historia fue sellada bajo la luz de las estrellas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, viajeros!
> 
> Hoy es un día especial. Hoy, 16 de febrero, se cumple exactamente un año desde un importante acontecimiento que me gustaría remarcar. ¿Sabéis de cuál se trata? ¡Efectivamente! Hablo de la publicación de Rojo y oro, de Iria G. Parente y Selene M. Pascual.
> 
> Para conmemorar esta fecha, el Portal nos trae una nueva historia desde la lejana tierra de Élada. En esta ocasión, se trata de una fanfic sobre uno de los personajes principales del libro: Ligeia, “La de la voz clara”, y de su experiencia en el final de Rojo y oro. Si conocéis la historia de Asteria y Orión y os gustaría ver más de Ligeia, ¡adelante! El Portal ya ha comenzado a girar y las musas nos invitan a escuchar su canto bajo las brillantes constelaciones…
> 
> ¡Que Hermes os guíe en vuestro viaje!

Ayudadme, musas, a contar la historia  
de Élada y su heroína de sangre,  
de la vida nacida del caos salvaje.  
De dos dioses que nunca quisieron serlo.

Habladme sobre su valentía y su lealtad,  
sobre los sueños que vieron frustrados,  
sobre su búsqueda de libertad…

 

La hoja de pergamino crujió suavemente al caer sobre el impecable suelo de mármol, la tinta todavía fresca sobre su superficie. La mujer que la había apartado a un lado estaba inclinada sobre la mesa adyacente, suspirando con evidente frustración. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, y sus cabellos oscuros bailaron sobre su rostro cuando sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no está bien… Tampoco es esto…

La mujer empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Sus andares ligeros, majestuosos en cierto modo, sacudían su túnica de seda, que se movía formando ondas azules a su alrededor. Permaneció así durante varios minutos, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, pensativa, como si se hubiera perdido en la contemplación de una idea.

No reaccionó hasta que se oyeron golpes en la puerta de la estancia. Volvió en sí, alerta.

—¿Quién va? —llamó.

Sintió alivio al reconocer la voz al otro lado:

—Soy yo, mi señora.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lo justo para dejar pasar a un hombre joven, alto y algo desgarbado, que cerró inmediatamente tras de sí. Hizo una breve reverencia a la mujer y luego alzó la mirada, algo que solo algunos criados se atrevían a hacer al dirigirse a la emperatriz. Claro que él no era un sirviente cualquiera, sino el más fiel compañero de la soberana de Élada.

—Raguel —dijo ella, agradada por su presencia—. Me alegro de verte. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Raguel asintió, aunque la emperatriz vio la respuesta en sus ojos verdes, brillantes de alegría, antes de que la expresara en voz alta.

—Vengo a traerle un mensaje, Majestad. —Hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor, y la mujer asintió, asegurándole que estaban solos. Aun así, el joven bajó la voz antes de seguir hablando—. Ha regresado. Llegó esta tarde a la ciudad, pero acaba de presentarse en palacio. Solicita una audiencia con vos.

La emperatriz se relajó, su cuerpo distendiéndose visiblemente, y una incipiente sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro marcado por la fatiga. Por fin una buena noticia.

—Gracias, Raguel. Hazlo pasar de inmediato.

Raguel hizo una nueva reverencia, esta vez más profunda, y se marchó.

La emperatriz volvió a quedarse a solas con sus cavilaciones. Conque finalmente había vuelto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido esta vez? ¿Meses?... ¿Un año entero, quizás? Creía recordar que la última vez que lo había visto había sido poco después de las Heraias, las festividades en honor de la diosa Hera que todos los años —incluso en los tiempos que corrían— se celebraban en Élada… Sí, debía de haber sido entonces: después de todo, él prefería no estar cerca en ningún evento relacionado con la reina de los dioses.

Un rato después, tras unos minutos en los que la mujer supuso que los guardias que vigilaban el palacio se estarían asegurando de que el recién llegado no iba armado —algo innecesario, puesto que él era inofensivo, pero ella siempre había considerado prudente no divulgar esa información, aunque sabía que podría defenderse a sí mismo si la situación se ponía en su contra—, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Un cuadrado de luz anaranjada se dibujó en la penumbra de la biblioteca privada de la emperatriz, donde la única iluminación provenía de una vela que reposaba sobre la mesa en la que tenía sus materiales de escritura, y de la que la mujer se apartó para dar la bienvenida al muchacho que acababa de entrar.

—Orión —lo saludó, una sonrisa radiante surcando su rostro redondeado, por lo general serio y reflexivo.

El muchacho levantó la vista. Su mirada, profunda como la noche sobre la ciudad al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación, pareció encenderse cuando la vio.

—Ligeia —respondió, sonriéndole a su vez; su rostro se tensó un poco, como si ese fuera un gesto que no estaba acostumbrado a esbozar—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Siéntate, Orión, por favor. Debes de estar cansado del viaje.

Orión asintió, con una expresión extraña, entre divertida e irónica, en los ojos. A Ligeia I de Élada no se le pasó desapercibida, pero se limitó a guiar a su amigo hasta un rincón de la estancia en el que dos asientos de aspecto cómodo servían como aparte para descansar y discutir asuntos varios. Orión se sentó y suspiró de una forma en la que la emperatriz reconoció no solo que estaba exhausto, sino también los sentimientos que lo ahogaban por dentro.

Las formalidades nunca habían sido algo común entre ellos, y, como los rodeos, tampoco eran bienvenidas. Por eso, cuando Ligeia rodeó el sillón contrario para sentarse frente al dios de la Vida, fue directa al asunto que los ocupaba:

—¿Ha habido suerte?

Pero ya sabía que no era así. Los ojos de la Vida nunca le habían parecido tan tristes, tan perdidos como esa noche. Eran de un castaño muy oscuro, penetrantes pero francos al mismo tiempo; las motas doradas de antaño casi se habían apagado, lo que debía de ser consecuencia de que la gente estuviera dejando de rezarle. Al ritmo al que iban las cosas en los últimos años, Ligeia podría haber temido su desaparición, si no fuera porque sabía que así no era cómo funcionaban las cosas: en realidad, mientras las personas creyeran en él, mientras supieran que existía, no se desvanecería sin más, como tampoco lo haría ninguno de los demás dioses. Seguirían ahí, como siempre habían estado, aunque su poder fuera cada vez menor. 

Aunque estuvieran siendo abandonados, poco a poco, por los creyentes que los habían honrado durante más tiempo del que ningún ser humano podía recordar.

Orión sacudió la cabeza. Sus cabellos castaños, algo rizados, le ocultaron el rostro como una cortina con el movimiento, aunque a la emperatriz no le hizo falta verlo para percibir su desolación.

—Tampoco estaba en el desierto. —Ligeia se dispuso a decir algo, pero él siguió hablando, una risa amarga naciendo de su garganta—. Era obvio, en realidad. ¿Cómo iba a estar ella allí, en un sitio tan vacío, tan…?

—Inerte —lo ayudó Ligeia, cauta.

Orión asintió, aunque ambos sabían que esa no era la palabra que buscaba. Pero la emperatriz no hablaría de muerte con él si podía evitarlo. No cuando sabía lo mucho que sufría con su sola mención, lo mucho que odiaba los recuerdos que le traía de vuelta. No cuando ambos eran conscientes —por mucho que trataran de ignorarlo— de que ella misma era mortal.

Orión era distinto, por supuesto. Él no podía morir, a menos que le cortaran la cabeza, y las consecuencias de esa acción podían ser catastróficas. Él era un dios, un ser constante y trascendente, eterno e inmarcesible. Pero, al contrario de lo que muchos esperarían, no estaba orgulloso de ello: veía su inmortalidad como una condena. Una condena a pasar la eternidad solo, sin lograr encontrar nunca a una de las únicas personas a las que había querido durante su trágica existencia. Sin poder hallar a la que había sido su luz en la oscuridad, el color en su mundo dorado.

Aunque ese color hubiera sido el rojo de la sangre y el dolor.

—Ella está ahí fuera, en alguna parte —susurró Ligeia—. Así que no desesperes, Orión. Y si decides que no puedes continuar con la búsqueda…

Orión sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes que no haré eso.

Ligeia suspiró, apenada, pero no lo contradijo. Él tenía razón: sabía que no sería capaz de disuadirlo.

—Por el momento, se ha hecho tarde —acertó a decir, en cambio—. Será mejor que te retires a descansar. Mañana me contarás los detalles de tu viaje.

Orión asintió, algo ausente. Giró la cabeza un momento hacia la pared opuesta de la habitación para mirar a través del vano, y su mirada se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. Estuvo tentado de pedirle a su amiga que se quedaran juntos un poco más, que subieran a la azotea del palacio para hablar bajo las estrellas, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, pronto desechó la idea: seguramente Ligeia estaría demasiado cansada después de ocuparse de sus responsabilidades como soberana durante toda la jornada.

Además… no era lo mismo si no estaban los tres. La familia no estaba completa sin Asteria.

Tenía que encontrarla. Costara lo que costase.

Así pues, no discutió. Se limitó a despedirse de Ligeia —que, según le dijo, aún tenía trabajo por hacer y debía quedarse más tiempo en la biblioteca— y a seguir a Raguel cuando su amiga lo llamó para que lo acompañara a su habitación, aunque él recordaba bien el camino de vuelta. Después de todo, cuando no estaba fuera, viajando por todo el Mundo Medio, aquel era el único lugar que podía llamar su hogar.

No obstante, antes de abandonar la estancia, Orión se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la emperatriz se desviaba también hacia el firmamento, contemplándolo en silencio. Y supo que la añoranza que había en sus ojos castaños era la misma que la suya. Que, a veces, como él, solo deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los dos amigos se reunieron de nuevo al día siguiente para el desayuno, como tenían por costumbre cuando Orión estaba en el palacio. El resto del día, Ligeia tuvo que dedicar toda su atención a sus deberes como emperatriz, pero se vieron de nuevo para cenar. Hacía ya un tiempo que Orión había dejado de acompañar a su amiga en sus reuniones con los sabios a los que acostumbraba a consultar y en las largas asambleas del Consejo de Élada, formado unos años atrás con el objetivo de lograr una mayor representación para el pueblo en la política del estado.

Años atrás, siempre había estado presente en esos eventos. La mayor parte de las veces había sido más para apoyar a la emperatriz que porque realmente tuviera algo que decir —había perdido el interés por esas cosas tiempo atrás—, pero le gustaba ser testigo del mandato de Ligeia, bajo el que se habían tomado numerosas medidas para acabar con las injusticias que el gobierno de su predecesor había dejado como legado. En los últimos años, desde que ella había subido al trono, Élada atravesaba una etapa de esplendor económico y cultural nunca antes visto, ni siquiera en los tiempos del alabado emperador Aurelius , y el pueblo había sabido reconocer su labor. Por eso, aunque la joven soberana había encontrado obstáculos y opositores en su camino al principio, ahora todos la honraban y obedecían fielmente, como merecía.

Pero a pesar de la relativa paz, de la prosperidad y la opulencia presentes, Orión era consciente de que no era bienvenido ahí; ni en el palacio, ni en ninguna otra parte del Imperio. No por Ligeia, claro: ellos eran amigos y siempre les gustaba verse, aunque los recuerdos y el discurrir del tiempo hicieran que cada reencuentro resultara más doloroso que el anterior. Ligeia no era el problema, pero la gente a su alrededor era otra historia. Orión se sentía dolido en cierto modo cuando veía el desprecio y el recelo en los ojos de quienes sabían su identidad, como si solo esperaran desgracias de su presencia. No obstante, no podía culparlos: tampoco él confiaba en los dioses.

No tenía nada que hacer ahí. Con el paso del tiempo, empezó a sentirse cada vez más ansioso, ansioso por seguir moviéndose, por seguir buscando. 

Hasta que un día, como tantas otras veces, ya no pudo más. Se lo dijo a Ligeia esa misma noche, mientras cenaban juntos.

—Me marcho mañana.

—¿Te marchas? ¿Tan pronto?

—Solo será un tiempo. Unos días, como mucho. Quiero ir a ese sitio, ya sabes… Necesito aclararme las ideas.

Ligeia le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Creo que las ideas ya las tienes claras, Orión —repuso, directa como siempre—. En todo caso, lo que necesitas es descansar, y te lo digo muy en serio. Llevas años con esto; no me extrañaría que las fuerzas comenzaran a fallarte…

—Soy un dios. Eso no es posible.

—Me refiero a tu fuerza de voluntad. —Alzó una mano al ver su expresión—. Sabes que no es un reproche ni nada parecido. Lo que me preocupa no es tu decisión, sino tú mismo, Orión. Temo que te estés forzando por encima de tus capacidades. ¿O vas a decirme que transportarse constantemente no drena la energía incluso de un dios, sobre todo si está debilitado?

Orión no dijo nada, apretando los labios. Ligeia posó una mano sobre la suya por encima de la mesa.

—Estoy preocupada por ti, eso es todo. Recuerda que somos familia, Orión. Incluso si Asteria…, incluso si ella… —Orión la miró con el corazón encogido: los ojos de la emperatriz estaban húmedos. Hacía un tiempo que no la veía así—. Solo prométeme que te cuidarás —concluyó ella, suplicante.

Orión se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó, dejando que la mujer se aferrara a él y temblara entre sus brazos. Le acarició la espalda con cariño, tratando de reconfortarla.

—Te lo prometo, Ligeia. —Se apartó un poco de ella y juntó su boca con la suya. No era realmente un beso: trataba de transmitirle su energía, de transmitirle vida, incluso si sabía que no serviría de mucho, que nada podría parar el curso del tiempo ni devolverle los años que habían pasado. Pero necesitaba que aguantara. Solo un poco más, solo hasta que él encontrara a su amiga y la trajera de vuelta…—. Volveré pronto.

Ligeia asintió y se calmó. Cuando se separaron, volvía a ser Ligeia I de Élada, la mujer más inteligente del mundo y la soberana más justa que Orión podía concebir. Y supo que sería fuerte, pasara lo que pasase.

De modo que al día siguiente los dos amigos se despidieron y Ligeia vio marchar de nuevo al dios de la Vida, envuelto en incertidumbre. Como tantas otras veces, fue doloroso, pero la emperatriz se obligó a sobreponerse. Se centró en su mandato, en las largas horas de reuniones y la interminable lista de problemas del Imperio, sin dejar nunca de lado el trabajo que la esperaba en la biblioteca y que cada noche se le resistía, como si se negara a ser escrito. Y mientras, esperaba. Siempre esperaba.

Así pasaron los días, que antes de que se diera cuenta fueron semanas. Y las semanas se convirtieron en un mes, y ese mes en dos… Pero Orión no regresó.

Al principio, Ligeia creyó que su amigo se había perdido, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Luego se le ocurrió que quizás había recuperado el ánimo y había continuado con su búsqueda sin pasar por el palacio: le había asegurado que volvería, pero no sería la primera vez que se centraba tanto en su objetivo que algo así se le pasaba por alto. También tuvo la esperanza de que se hubiera rendido, de que por fin hubiera dejado de buscar; de que por fin estuviera descansando y necesitara tomarse un tiempo antes de volver y comunicarle su decisión…

Sin embargo, los dos meses de espera inquieta se convirtieron en seis de verdadera angustia. Y Ligeia ya no buscó posibles explicaciones o alternativas, porque, de algún modo, lo supo: Orión no iba a volver. Fuera lo que fuese que le había ocurrido, su amigo no regresaría jamás.

Pero la emperatriz no se dejó vencer por la pena que esa inexplicable certeza le producía en el corazón. En su lugar, tomó una decisión.

Le llevó varios meses preparar el viaje. La antigua tierra de las amazonas estaba muy lejos y ella no podía ausentarse así como así de la capital. Fue difícil convencer al Consejo, pero consiguió que la gran mayoría aceptara a su fiel Raguel como regente del Imperio mientras ella se embarcaba en una travesía para, supuestamente, establecer relaciones diplomáticas con los soberanos de otros territorios. Por suerte, Ligeia era conocida por sus contactos con otras naciones, y la asamblea no sospechó.

Nadie en Élada que no formara parte del Consejo llegó a saber que su emperatriz estaba ausente. Nadie la reconoció cuando viajó hasta el puerto principal para embarcarse y nadie la miró dos veces durante el viaje; tampoco la molestaron, en parte gracias a la constante vigilancia de su guardia personal, compuesta por las mejores guerreras de toda Élada.

Ligeia solo permitió que la acompañaran durante una parte del camino. En cuanto llegaron a los límites del bosque, ella sola se adentró en sus profundidades, guiándose por el recuerdo de las indicaciones de Orión, que siempre había sabido que ella querría visitar el lugar algún día. Caminó durante horas, pero al fin, cuando la espesura de las copas de los árboles ya casi no dejaba pasar la luz del sol, la vegetación se abrió y el poblado de las amazonas apareció frente a sus ojos.

Quedó fascinada desde el primer vistazo. Ahí, naturaleza y civilización parecían ser una sola: la foresta se apartaba a intervalos para crear pequeños prados llenos de luz —en los que Ligeia casi pudo imaginar a las guerreras haciendo prácticas de espada y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, como había visto en la Academia de mujeres de Élada—, las casas en las copas perennes de los árboles, el cantar de los pájaros, el murmullo cercano del agua en el manantial…

Por lo demás, solo había silencio. Silencio e inmovilidad, como si el poblado hubiera quedado congelado en el tiempo. La única prueba del paso del mismo estaba en la lenta podredumbre de la madera que conformaba las abandonadas viviendas, en la hiedra que reptaba por las paredes semiderruidas y el musgo sobre los tejados. Pero todo estaba en calma. Todo estaba en paz…

Por eso, Ligeia se sobresaltó al notar movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y se giró rápidamente, alerta. Ya pensaba que habían sido imaginaciones suyas cuando oyó el eco de un chapoteo, y no dudó en seguir el arrullo del agua hasta llegar al manantial del que Asteria le había hablado tantas veces. Su superficie, ahí donde se perdía el movimiento que provocaba la violenta precipitación de la cascada, era un espejo reluciente que reflejaba el azul del cielo en sus aguas cristalinas e inalterables… hasta que una oscura cabeza se asomó al exterior.

Ligeia se quedó inmóvil de estupefacción. Ninfas.

Era muy extraño que se dejaran ver. Y solo duró un suspiro: cuando la atónita mujer se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar, la criatura ya había desaparecido. No obstante, sabía que seguía ahí: veía las ondas que creaba su movimiento bajo la superficie del agua, dibujando sobre el espejo del manantial. Como si fuera…

Ligeia sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sí, quizás. Era una posibilidad. Si aquella criatura se había dejado ver…, si trazaba una misma ruta una y otra vez, como si tratara de decirle algo…

Titubeó. No obstante, decidió seguir su instinto y acabó por aproximarse al borde del manantial. Tras un último instante de duda, se alzó la túnica y se metió en las templadas aguas, siguiendo el camino que la ninfa había dibujado, hasta que llegó frente a la cascada. El estruendo llenó sus oídos y el agua impetuosa terminó de empaparle los cabellos y la túnica, pero no le importó. Solo podía concentrarse en seguir, en tratar de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón…

Tras la cascada había una gruta. No recordaba que Orión se la hubiera mencionado nunca, ni tampoco Asteria. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue lo que encontró dentro, una vez atravesó la cortina de agua y sus ojos se acostumbraron al esplendor. A quiénes encontró.

La gruta no estaba oscura: una intensa luz blanca llenaba todo el espacio, alejando la oscuridad de las dos figuras que se alzaban al fondo. Eran figuras humanas. Figuras humanas enfrentadas entre sí, una recostada en el suelo, la otra inclinada sobre la primera. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, con las frentes apoyadas la una en la otra, y la mano de la segunda sostenía suavemente la de su compañera. Su piel pétrea refulgía bajo la luz de los astros que llenaban el techo de la cueva.

Ligeia los reconoció antes incluso de acercarse. Pero solo cuando lo hizo, solo cuando corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos y sus nombres en los labios, se dio cuenta de que no se movían.

Estatuas.

Una mezcla de angustia e impotencia le golpeó el pecho cuando lo comprendió. Al final, Orión no solo no había traído a Asteria de vuelta, sino que había acabado corriendo el mismo destino que ella. 

No obstante, tras la sorpresa inicial… sintió alivio. En el fondo, ella siempre lo había sabido: Asteria no habría podido regresar. No sin que hubiera consecuencias. No sin que un nuevo conflicto estallara en el Mundo Superior y su vida corriera peligro una vez más. No sin que se le volviera a negar la paz por la que tanto había luchado.

Ligeia dedujo lo que había pasado cuando contempló los rostros serenos de sus amigos. Y a pesar del dolor, de la pena y el repentino sentimiento de soledad, supo que no había habido otra opción. Supo que eso era lo mejor.

Se acercó un poco más. Solo dudó un instante antes de inclinarse sobre el rostro petrificado de Asteria, pero nada ocurrió cuando depositó un beso en la mejilla de la inmóvil amazona. Tampoco hubo ningún cambio cuando acarició la cabeza de Orión, ni cuando los abrazó a ambos y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre las túnicas de mármol, ni cuando la gruta se llenó del sonido de su llanto, trémulo y prolongado, por la pérdida de su familia.

Dejarlos ahí le costó casi más de lo que podía soportar. Pero sabía que no podía quedarse, porque todavía tenía algo pendiente. Así que se enjugó las lágrimas y adoptó su expresión más solemne cuando se dirigió a sus dos amigos para hacerles una promesa. Las estrellas fueron testigo de su juramento: no regresaría hasta que pudiera pagar la deuda que les debía. 

Después se marchó.

Regresó a su Imperio lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando estuvo de vuelta en el palacio, Ligeia I de Élada se puso al corriente de todas las novedades acontecidas en su ausencia y, tras despachar los asuntos más urgentes, se encerró en su biblioteca privada al final del día. No salió en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, la emperatriz acudió a la asamblea del Consejo, supervisó el entrenamiento de las guerreras más jóvenes de la Academia de mujeres y recibió a los artistas que acudieron a su palacio a presentarle sus obras, solicitando su mecenazgo. Se encargó con diligencia de todas las tareas que requerían su atención, y más tarde, al caer el sol, volvió a encerrarse en su biblioteca, como la noche anterior.

Y lo mismo hizo al día siguiente. Y el día de después. Y todos los días sucesivos.

Muchos se preocuparon por el estado casi febril en el que se encontraba su soberana, especialmente Raguel, su más fiel sirviente. No obstante, nadie salvo este último se atrevió a contradecirla cuando ella aseguró que se encontraba bien, por mucho que su falta de apetito y las profundas ojeras que ya se dibujaban en su rostro dijeran lo contrario; después de todo, Ligeia seguía cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, como siempre había hecho, así que no había nada que le pudieran reprochar.

—No habrá verdadera justicia para ellos hasta que termine —replicó la emperatriz tras escuchar a Raguel, que había ido a verla para suplicarle que velara por su salud. Le dirigió una sonrisa exhausta pero llena de resolución—. Ni tampoco paz para mí.

Así pues, Raguel no volvió a tratar de disuadirla, aunque sí consiguió que aceptara un horario de descanso y comidas casi aceptable. Mientras tanto, el tiempo pasaba y Élada seguía prosperando gracias a los increíbles esfuerzos de su soberana, que apenas conseguía tiempo para su otra labor, pero que seguía aprovechando cada minuto del día que le quedara disponible. Y trabajó, trabajó sin descanso durante meses, incluso cuando dejó de distinguir unos días de otros y el paso de las horas se volvió imperceptible en la habitación atestada de pergaminos.

Hasta que un día, por fin, terminó.

—Partiré mañana —informó al salir de la biblioteca. Los que la vieron en ese momento luego dijeron que parecía tan cansada que era un milagro que se tuviera en pie, pero que un intenso brillo victorioso iluminaba sus ojos castaños—. Un asunto diplomático. Estaré de vuelta antes de una luna.

Muchos quisieron detenerla por la debilidad de su condición física, pero la emperatriz no se dejó convencer. Y su barco, tal y como ordenó, zarpó del puerto principal a la mañana siguiente.

Aquel viaje fue incluso más largo que el primero para Ligeia, pero las fuerzas no la abandonaron. Todavía fue capaz de atravesar los bosques en solitario y de recorrer el abandonado pueblo de las amazonas, de sumergirse en las cristalinas aguas del manantial y pasar bajo la cortina de agua de la bramante cascada, sin perder nunca de vista su destino.

Cuando entró en la gruta, todo estaba igual que la primera vez que la había visto. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si los últimos meses hubieran sido una especie de sueño. 

Pero no lo habían sido. El zurrón que Ligeia cargaba a su espalda contenía la prueba de ello.

—Siento haber tardado —susurró, acercándose a las estatuas de sus amigos, que, como si hubieran estado esperándola, seguían tal y como los recordaba. Sintió las lágrimas arder en sus mejillas—. Asteria… Orión…

Se enjugó el rostro, sonriendo de puro alivio. Había temido que ese día nunca llegara.

Se acercó un poco más y, con infinito cuidado, se posó en el suelo junto a las figuras inmóviles. Las contempló un momento, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, y por fin abrió el zurrón e introdujo una mano para sacar el primer rollo de pergamino, que crujió suavemente bajo su tacto. Lo extendió frente a sí y les sonrió.

—Asteria. Orión. Quizás no sea digna de vosotros… pero esta es mi forma de haceros justicia. 

Y así sería. Primero en Élada, en la Biblioteca Imperial; luego en todo Oriente, y después… después el mundo entero sería conocedor de la leyenda. De la historia de la Amazona Roja y el dios Orión, del Dolor y la Vida. Del Rojo y el Oro.

Ligeia se aclaró la garganta. Su voz se alzó firme y serena sobre el sonido de la cascada, como si el mismo lugar la escuchara, cuando comenzó a leer bajo la luz de los astros:

Habladme, musas, de las antiguas historias de los dioses;  
de sus rencillas y sus amores, y de los pecados nunca perdonados.  
Habladme de Eris, que fue castigada por su ambición,  
y de cómo el Caos se atrevió a crear vida de la propia muerte…


End file.
